My New Discovery
by sallywatermelon
Summary: I meet Simon, Eleanor and Brittany. They make me promise to bring them back to California. Will I be able to bring them back or not? I suck at titles and chapter summaries. Please review whether you feel like it or not!
1. Chapter 1

Angelique's Discovery

**Okay, this is a story about me meeting the chipmunks. Please tell me if I should finish this story or not!**

I was at school in boring Mr. Foggin's class. He was blabbing his mouth about the American Revolution and was making us take notes on his powerpoint, or prezi, or whatever it's called where the screen shifts to show different things. The announcer lady started talking but he wouldn't shut his trap. The bell rang shortly after and he made us stay a minute and a half after since car riders didn't shut up. He finally let us go and I ran to my locker, then to my bus. I looked for a seat, but everybody else had tooken all of them. I asked this sixth grader if I could sit with her but she said no. Everybody else had two to a seat but finally this dork let me sit with him. He smelt like smoke and maybe even beer. I hated both of these smells, and he was cursing to the person right next to him. I got my mp3 player out and listened to chipmunks' music the whole entire bus ride home. I wished that the chipmunks and chipettes were real and that I could meet them one day. When I got to my house and unlocked the door, I heard something crash to the floor. I ran to my room and threw my stuff on my bed then ran to the kitchen as fast as I could. My mom was working until three that day and my dad didn't come home until five or six so I didn't have anyone home with me. All my brothers and sisters were at elementary school, head start, and day care. I heard talking, and I jumped thirty feet into the air. I thought that there was a robber or something like that in the house. I walked into the kitchen cautiously, making sure not to breath or walk to loudly. I didn't see anybody in there, so I started becoming confused. I knew that for sure that I had heard something, and that I wasn't going crazy. If they had walked out the back door, I would have heard it. I started sweating like crazy then decided that I was going to see if there was someone or something hiding somewhere. I heard more talking, actually this time it was whispering, and it sounded high pitched too. I walked to the cub boards then opened them and saw two female chipmunks and one male chipmunk in there munching on my family's food that was stored in there. I screamed then tried to swipe at them with the wooden spoon I was holding. They ducked then to my astonishment one said: "Hello, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Simon and they are Brittany and Eleanor."

"You c-c-can talk! How? That's impossible! There's no such thing as talking chipmunks! Only in cartoons, and in movies!"

"Then what are we?" I took a breath very slowly, then decided to speak. I was astonished that the chipmunks were actually real. Then an idea popped into my head.

"If you're Simon, and you're Brittany, and you're Eleanor, where is Theodore, Jeannette, and Alvin?"

"We got separated from them when we got kidnapped to this place. Nobody's been nice to us either. I wish that somebody would help us get back to California were we belong."

"Brittany, I can try and help you guys get back to California. Oh, and, welcome to Cleveland, Tennessee. It's probably not on the maps on account that it's so small. I am thirteen and I go to Cleveland Middle School and I'm in the 8th grade. My name is Angelique Perez too."

"That's a nice name. Wow, I thought the only Cleveland was in Ohio. I never heard of one in Tennessee. Did you always live here?" Eleanor said.

"Well, I was born in New York City but I moved here when I was three. When I was in 6th grade, I moved to Ooltewah, Tennessee.. After one or two months, we moved to Long Island, New York. Then I went to Mexico for four months. I thought that when I got back to Cleveland, I was going to fail since we was in Mexico from December to April. In May, I was surprised to see everyone remembered me. It was kind of weird being not being in school for four months since we weren't born there and then being in school from May 1st to May 26th. School here starts in August and ends in May. I guess that's pretty much about me."

"Wow, why'd you go to Mexico?" I saw my mom's car in the driveway. I picked up the chipmunk and chipettes and brought them to my messy room. All throughout my life I hadn't been organized or clean with my things. My locker at school was a wreck, and my school work was always crinkled up. I did always do my homework, but it wasn't ever neat. I made pretty good grades even though my classes were all boring to me. I am pretty weird, especially since I wait till the last minute to do my projects and homework.

"This room is a mess! If Dave ever saw my room like this he would freak out!" Said Simon.

"I'm not the neatest person in the world," I said. I ran to the kitchen, got a plate of brownies, then ran back into my room before my mom got inside the house. When I got back, I saw something that I hadn't noticed before.

"Where's all your usual things that you wear? Simon, Jeannette, where's your glasses? Everyone, where's your clothes?"

"The kidnappers stole them. Promise me one thing though. You will get us back to California, right?"

"Um, sure." I hoped that I would keep my promise. It would be hard to though. My mom was kind of over-protective, and she and my dad wouldn't appreciate me keeping chipmunks in the house.

**So do you like it? Everything that I described about my life earlier in the chapter is true, whether you believe it or not. Please review and tell me if I should finish this or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

My New Discovery 2

**On my last chapter I made the mistake of saying Jeannette is here. She's not, Brittany, Eleanor and Simon is. I know this story is a little weird, but for some reason I felt like making it.**

I left the chipmunk and chipettes inside my room and went outside to help my mother with the kids. I unbuckled my three year old sister and took my five month old sister out. I walked back to the house and put the baby in the swing. I ran to my room and saw my sister snooping around in it, and the chipmunks all hiding from her.

"Get out my room!" I yelled loud enough for her to jump. She started doing that fake cry that all three year olds do then ran to my mom and told her that I was hurting her. My mom didn't believe her of course, she knew that Madelin had been lying a lot more than she used to. The rest of the kids ran into the house.

Isaah, the ten year old was complaining about Jeffrey touching him. Jeffrey, who was only eight, and Isaah were always fighting with each other about the stupidest things. Maria came into the house next teasing Andrea. Maria was six and Andrea was only five. They also fought a lot. I hated having six younger brothers and sisters sometimes. I have to admit, I am mean sometimes, but I don't fight as much as they do. I ran into my room and locked the door, telling everyone I was doing homework and I wanted privacy. This wasn't necessarily true, I did have homework but I wasn't going to work on it yet, especially if I just met three talking chipmunks! I walked into my room and saw Eleanor and Brittany checking out my clothes and Simon was trying to read a comic book that I had thrown on the floor three weeks earlier and forgotten about it.

"How come you only have khaki pants and solid collared shirts hanging up? Don't you have other clothes?" Brittany asked.

"Well, yes I do have other clothes, but the only reason I have only those hanging up is because I have to wear those kinds of clothes to school everyday. That's why jean day at my school is much appreciated."

"Wow, I was always allowed to wear whatever I wanted at school." Eleanor said. I wished that I had some little glasses Simon could use, but I had zero cents and I wasn't about to steal anything from the store. I also wished I had enough money to buy them all clothes. Then after I did all that, I would be able to find some way to get them back to California.

"Do you have a phone Angelique?" Simon asked me.

"Yes, almost every middle schooler has one." I took it out of my pocket and gave it to him.

"Is this touch screen?" he asked me again.

"Yup." I put it on dialer and let him dial a number.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Simon, and Brittany and Eleanor are with me too. We got kidnapped to Tennessee, and we were hoping you could come over here and get us."

"I can't do that, but I can meet you in Washington D.C."

"Okay, see you there." The person hung up. Simon looked at me and told me that that was Dave. "You can get us to Washington D.C., can't you?"

"My school has a field trip there since I'm in eighth grade now, but its $600 and not until April 26."

"$600! How are we going to get there now! I wish this would all get better." Simon said desperately.

"Maybe we could take a bus!" Brittany said.

"There's barely any buses around here Brittany. The only ones here are school buses."

"Aw man, there has to be some kind of transportation," Eleanor sighed.

"There are some planes in Nashville. I think there are some other planes closer than that though..."

"I don't think you have any money for a plane either Angie. Can I call you that?"

"No Brittany, you can't. I guess I don't have any money for that…" I said. _Great,_ I thought to myself. _Now how are they going to get home? At least Washington is closer than California…_

**This chapter is short. Do you have any suggestions on how the chipmunks are going to get home? I'm out of ideas. I don't know why I even started this…I may not even finish. Please review and help me people!**


End file.
